Just a survivor
by Gekrepten
Summary: [Akashi/Kuroko] El paso de los años no es problema para ninguno de los dos; ellos viven de música y recuerdos, alternándose los alimentos entre arpegios que buscan unirlos y memorias carmesíes que consiguen separarlos, siempre a la luz de la luna. AU, One-shot.


**_Advertencias:_** _Aunque no lo crean, sí; Angst. Parcialmente inspirado en la escena final de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (recomendación, cof). Favor de prestar la mayor atención, sino es posible que se pierdan._

* * *

Teclas suben y bajan al son de la luz de luna que se filtra por entre las rendijas. Cabellos celestes empapados en inspiración nocturna se agitan a la par de los delicados y firmes movimientos que efectúa; _con tal exquisitez, con tal dedicación y cuidado que cualquiera celaría al piano._

No es sino hasta que termina su interpretación que se percata de una sensación de _familiar extrañeza_ escalándole la espina dorsal, haciendo que los sentidos se le pongan alertas ante cualquier alteración a su entorno.

No sabiendo si debe girarse a tantear el perímetro, mira de soslayo todo aquello que alcanza su vista: la _perfecta_ escalera que parece constar de _peldaños de recuerdos_ se encuentra completamente deshabitada frente a él; al costado de su único acompañante, _su instrumento,_ no logra divisar nada que no sea el ventanal que le obsequia una _magnífica vista_ de _las estrellas y la desolación._ Incluso sabiendo que tal sensación no la provoca _nada_ que pueda estar detrás de él, le invade la necesidad de girarse para comprobar.

Suspira, fastidiándose de sus pensamientos inútiles, y regresa los largos y huesudos dedos hasta las teclas, para poder seguir demostrándose a sí mismo a través de esa, _su única puerta al mundo: su piano._

Elige la que será su interpretación _favorita_ , por poseer esa capacidad innata para demostrar la nostalgia que él mismo ha sentido al perderlo _todo._ Solo así, _sintiéndose enteramente, palpando cada parte de sí,_ da rienda suelta a sus _instintos más primitivos._

Y comienza a tocar.

El rostro _inexpresivo_ no es más que una _máscara_ , pues dentro y fuera de él todo parece indicar que se pierde y se encuentra _mal_ , porque él _también_ _sabe sentir_ el peso del _dolor_.

No es sino hasta que se obliga a _volver_ que se percata del _preciado amigo_ que ha ido a hacerle compañía. Como cada noche, un violín de procedencia desconocida llega para animarle los colores al piano, creando un choque entre ambos que, de no ser por él, faltaría.

―Tarde como siempre.― Susurra divertido, saboreando ásperamente las palabras a causa de su garganta seca.

El compás sigue, _inequívoco, experto,_ como si estuviese destinado a acompañarle hasta el fin del mundo con tal de avivarle el _fuego_ a la tonada. Kuroko no hace sino agradecer en silencio e intentar consumirle completamente volviéndole provechoso para sí y para su nostalgia.

Y le hormiguean los dedos de tan rápido andar.  
Y la sonrisa se le entume, adhiriéndosele al rostro.  
Y se da cuenta de lo gastado que está su amigo, por no decir _maltratado_.  
Y los dedos de sus pies parecen querer emprender la retirada.  
Y no le importa.  
 _Nada;_ ni siquiera un poco.  
Y se da cuenta de que _todo_ lo que _puede_ _necesitar_ queda ahí, justo frente a él.  
Invisible a los ojos.

Culmina con sus arpegios de _notas sinsentido_ , de _sentimientos ocultos_ , de _gritos insonoros_ , queriendo echar a correr en cuanto siente que su preciado acompañante está por dejarle, pero absteniéndose gracias al letargo de su cuerpo entero: incluso para él ha sido _bastante_ por una noche.

Sin preocuparse siquiera por el lugar donde se encuentra, se acurruca, silva nanas para sí mismo, y se abraza a sus sueños, que resultan teñidos una vez más de un fulgor carmesí resaltante. Y así, entre sueños, no sabe si odiarlo por _ser_ muerte, o adorarlo por _ser_ amor.

* * *

Se amanece en cuanto se despide el sol. El cuerpo, en parte lánguido en parte extasiado, parece pedirle a gritos una nueva ración de música, y Kuroko, consiente y consentidor, se acomoda frente al piano; dispuesto a cumplir los caprichos de un cuerpo _hechizado_ de amor a la escala de Do.

Esta vez cierra los ojos, y permite al sentimiento a flor de piel guiarle. No le resulta tan bien.

Intenta de nuevo, queriendo encontrar esperanza en su subconsciente. Queriendo pensar que las situaciones a las que se ha visto sometido no le serán un impedimento nunca más. De nuevo, no le resulta bien.

Pero no le importa.  
Y sigue.

Trata una, dos, cinco, quince veces hasta que el agotamiento mental le grita que pare, pues ya ha tenido bastantes decepciones por un ayuno.

Gira sobre sí mismo, elevando las piernas (así sentado) para evitar un traspié, y se dispone a rebuscar en las cajas apiladas que se encuentran a su alcance por algo que apacigüe su hambruna. Para fortuna suya, encuentra un poco de alimento, pero cuando se dispone a probarle, se encuentra con el dulce, _chirriante_ sonido de un violín siendo afinado a sus espaldas.

La sonrisa le resulta involuntaria, y el tic en el ojo izquierdo un tanto más.

―Justo ahora decides llegar temprano.― Dice casi con la voz rota, no queriendo voltearse a encarar al protagonista de todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Si la magia desapareciese de su vida…

―No hay quien te entienda, amor. Puntúas mi tardanza, pero me atrevo a estar antes de hora y te molestas. Eres tan quisquilloso que resulta problemático.― Al percibir unos pasos firmes acercándosele, por inercia, se pone alerta, y el abrelatas de bolsillo resulta ser su mejor arma en ese momento. Ni siquiera la respuesta, siendo la primera que obtiene de su fantasía (de aquel), le ha alterado tanto.

Olvidándose de sus ansias por devorar el no tan apetitoso pescado enlatado, se obliga a permanecer tranquilo. ―Que lo puntúe no significa que sea un reclamo. A decir verdad, esa característica impuntualidad tuya parece ser un intento desesperado por darte a desear. Resulta encantador, si lo piensas.― Obligándose a no ceder, comienza a practicar sus cortes en el guante que le cubre _uno de sus más grandes tesoros: su mano._

El golpeteo incesante tras de sí le _altera_ los sentidos, haciéndole desgarrar la tela por _desliz_ y crearse cortes en la palma que serán difíciles de borrar. Conteniendo la respiración, agudiza sus sentidos en cuanto deja de escuchar sonido cualquiera, permaneciendo atento a lo que está por llegar.

Un _cosquilleo_ _enfermizo_ le atraviesa en dos segundos el estómago, lo cual resulta ser señal de los segundos de _soledad_ que sufre su piano. Kuroko se gira para mimarle, esperando que el violinista entienda la promesa implícita que les rige los encuentros y decida no mostrarse.

Y parece que, _para variar,_ lo ha captado, pues cuando se da la vuelta y está por alzar la vista ante la _monocromática_ escalera, no parece haber nada fuera de lo común rodeándole. Al menos, no hasta que nota la presencia de una _bailarina atípica_ sobre su piano.

No sabiendo lo que significa aquello, da cuerda a los movimientos de la damita, casi esperando que _algo_ suceda al hacerlo. Los repiqueteos que acompasan la danza de la elegante muñeca parecen transformarse en cientos de pequeñas agujas clavándosele, cada una cargada con una ligera dosis de memorias.

Y, de pronto, todo a su alrededor le parece _distante_ , como si formase parte de un _segundo plano._

Escucha a lo lejos bombardeos, que conforme aumentan en cantidad van haciéndose más cercanos, _más íntimos_ , hasta que le resultan desesperadamente propios.

Percibe también los _asonantes_ gritillos que le interrumpen el pesado andar, y se permite apreciarse a sí mismo pisoteándoles para no tener que escucharlos más.

Puede oír _las notas de la guerra_ , plasmadas y encuadernadas para su conservación en un formato que exclama _desolación_ por donde se lo lea.

Pero, cuando se encuentra por sucumbir ante el _morboso éxtasis_ que le causa poder recordar, la melodía se interrumpe, y él _vuelve_ para descubrir los gritos propios resquebrajando el silencio que le permite el espacioso lugar. De pie frente a él se encuentra una vez más aquel _sueño_ que le permite la placidez de darle color al mundo, y no hace sino observarle en silencio. Temiendo porque todo termine, o quizás porque jamás lo haga, permanece _inmóvil_ , esperando por _cualquier_ _señal_ que le permita Morfeo.

Aspira el aroma de la muerte, dejando que esta invada e invalide sus pulmones, carcomiéndolo. Siente las rodillas pesadas de tanto cargar consigo mismo, y les permite besar el suelo a cambio de dejarle llorar sus pérdidas con toda la tranquilidad que le sea posible.

Permanece así, llorándole a la vida, hasta que logra percatarse de aquel que le acompaña en sus momentos de absorción a cada noche. Así, Kuroko se permite llorarle también a la muerte, teniendo una mano aferrada al hombro en todo momento, en caso de que decida huirle.

Llega el punto en que se pregunta la razón de su llanto descontrolado. Entre hipidos molestos que no le permiten respirar adecuadamente se obliga a detenerse, sabiendo que ya no le quedan lágrimas por derramar.

Con los ojos muertos, se sacude las memorias del pantalón de gala y paulatinamente se endereza, alcanzándole la altura a su consuelo. Dándose la valentía necesaria para abrir los ojos, le dirige una mirada entrecerrada a su espejismo favorito.

La risilla que se le escapa entre sollozos acaba por tumbarlo nuevamente.

― … Tanto tiempo…― Susurra. La sonrisa le adormece el cuerpo y las manos le tiemblan ante la impotencia de saberse descubierto. El arco del violín que ha sido intérprete solitario se ofrece para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, pero Kuroko no sabe hacer más que admirarle en su dolor.

―Bienvenido seas, amor.― Escucha entre la tierra dormida que le cala los oídos y le empolva los tímpanos. Se aferra por fin al arco como si su vida dependiese de ello, y con los ojos vidriosos le regala a su dador de sueños la perfecta imagen de él mismo enfundado en traje galante y con violín en mano; con los cabellos empapados en sangre, sonriente ante el dolor de su _amado amante reencontrado._

* * *

El dolor de cabeza le da los buenos días. Los celestes foquitos se encienden en la creciente oscuridad, sorprendiéndose al ver los pedales del piano a dos centímetros de su torso, y para cuando ha retomado su posición frente a él (esta vez en el asiento), ya ignora el adormecimiento entero de sus piernas.

Tallándose el sueño, posa una mano sobre las teclas. Tarda como mínimo diez minutos en recobrar la avidez de música, pero cuando se dispone a tocar, escucha tras de sí el canto del violín ganarle el protagónico.

―Tarde como siempre.― Susurra divertido, olvidándose del ardor en su garganta para comenzar la que será su interpretación _favorita_ , por ser la que enuncia su capacidad de demostrar dolor ante la inevitable pérdida. Sin embargo, cuando el sonido va apagándose para dar fin a su tonada, las notas sonríen, imitando al violinista que se esconde entre las sombras del lugar.

La luz de luna juega a querer encontrarlo, pero él se reserva aquel logro para su _amado amante no encontrado._


End file.
